


Guardian Angel

by Amydiddle



Series: Drifter's Guardians [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Drifters Guardians AU, Gen, Hobo Stan, Lee is a little jokester while helping, Mullet Grunkle Stan, Stan has his younger self as a guardian angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Jokes solve every little problem even if you are technically talking to yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://amydiddle-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/151532722323/guardian-angel

“What is black and white and red all over?” A childish voice asked behind him as he walked down the crowded street of the city he had just arrived in. A small smile crept on his face hearing the voice. 

Stan glanced back at the wayward curly hair and freckled face that was now standing beside him. The missing front tooth making the child’s mischievous grin look more endearing then anything. 

He glanced around at the passing patrons before acknowledging the boy’s question. 

“Alright,” Stan sighed, “What is black and white and red all over?” 

The child giggled, “A newspaper!” 

Stanley found himself chuckling at the old joke while he shoved his hands in his pockets to protect them from a cold, dry breeze that began to blow. The boy laughed with him, unaffected by the cold wind though he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. 

“Where we goin’?” the boy asked as they turned the corner. 

Stan shrugged his shoulders in an answer and looked around, “Somewhere. Maybe see if I can find a place that is givin’ out free samples.” 

The boy nodded his head and started to hum a tune as he walked beside the man. The child weaving between people as they passed the two of them. No one gave the pair a glance. 

The wind blew again, harder then the last gust. A newspaper came rolling down the street and ended up stuck to Stan’s leg. 

The boy beside him laughed while Stan pulled the paper off of him and stared at it. The man looked over where the child had been standing to find himself alone. This had happened a few times before and usually the nonsensical jokes had just been there to lighten the mood. 

But here in his hands he was holding a newspaper with an ad on the front circled in red ink asking for a bar tender for a place he had passed a day ago when coming into the main city. Stan bit his lip as he read over the requirements for the job only to find the place wasn’t asking for much. 

He just had to make sure he cleaned up more before going in for the interview. Stan held the paper in one hand as he searched his jean pocket with the other to count the left over money he had and sighed. He didn’t have enough for a cheap motel room and a bite to eat but it wouldn’t be too bad having to spend a night hungry if there was a chance that he would get a steady income. 

“Thanks kid,” he muttered and started heading towards where he had parked and hid his car. The sound of childish laughter on the breeze. 


End file.
